


Need Somebody

by bandocoot



Series: Impulse [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, G!P Nicole Haught, I'm Sorry, Nicole Haught Has a Dick, Smut, So is Nicole, again interpret that anyway you see fit, but I'm also so not, kind of, this is literally 6000+ words of utter filth, waverly's a lil potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandocoot/pseuds/bandocoot
Summary: She knows she should feel bad. The rational, always thinking part of Waverly feels like this is wrong. No less than 12 hours ago she was,is, in a relationship. But the part of her thatfeelscan’t deny how fucking good it is to do something for her own pleasure. God knows Champ indulged in his own pleasures often. So why couldn’t she?And Nicole, well, she’s just along for the ride.In which Waverly goes to the one person she knows will make her heart happy again.





	Need Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, it’s been a while. Believe it or not I actually started this fic right after the last one, the summer before college is quite stressful unfortunately.
> 
> Regardless, I really appreciated all the feedback on the first installment of this series so I hope this one doesn’t disappoint!
> 
> Enjoy the filth ;)

* * *

“I’m coming!”

A reverberant, frantic knock at her front door is the last thing Nicole expects in the middle of the night. Stumbling to pull on a t-shirt in her sleep ridden haze, she makes her way to the living room and another pounding knock is given.

“Fuck sake, don’t lose your pants over it.” She grumbles, never one to appreciate having her sleep interrupted.

When she finally opens the door, she sees a face that in equal parts, makes her heart hurt and skip a beat. 

“Waverly? It’s like one in the morning, what’s going on?” It’s then that Nicole notices her tear stained cheeks and a wave of anger washes over her at the sight. _Somebody hurt her. Let it be Champ and so help me god.._.

The question brings about a fresh batch of tears from Waverly and Nicole immediately softens her gaze and pulls her into her arms.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay, Waves. I’ve got you.” She has Waverly tucked into her chest, one arm across her back and the other wrapped around her head to stroke her hair. She shushes her and whispers calming words in her ear until she feels her breathing start to even out.

“I’m such a fucking idiot.” Waverly sniffs and releases a humorless chuckle. 

“No, you’re not.”

“But I am! Waverly Earp; valedictorian, history major and fluent in five fucking languages and I still couldn’t tell my boyfriend was cheating on me.” 

Surprise isn’t what angers Nicole. No, she fully understands the kind of shithead Champ Hardy is. It’s the fact that he had the _nerve_ to treat, arguably, the best human being Nicole knows, like shit. Nicole’s never liked him. She hated his pearly white smile and his jockish attitude and most of all, she hated that he was the one who got to call Waverly his girlfriend. Not that she’d ever admit _that_.

“I swear to fuck, I’m gonna beat the shit out of that asshole.” Nicole’s practically seething now, fists clenching and eyebrows furrowing at the thought of Champ’s smug face. She’s almost out the door when Waverly stops her.

“Nicole, wait! Stop, please.” She grabs Nicole’s arm and looks up at her with glossy eyes as she attempts to get her back into the house.

“No, I told you Waverly, I never liked him. This is all the more excuse to finally give that prick what he deserves.” Her words are practically coming out as a growl.

“Nicole, please. Don’t let him rile you up, you can’t get into anymore trouble. Just be here with me. Please.” Waverly’s voice softens to a whisper, looking up at Nicole with eyes they both know are impossible to resist. 

There aren’t many things that can deter Nicole. She has a determination that goes unmatched and if she wants something, she’ll be damn sure to get it. But Waverly? Waverly could talk her out of anything. She’s grown to accept how devoted she is to her. She’d do anything for Waverly, including not kicking her hopefully now ex-boyfriend’s ass. No matter how much he desperately deserves it.

Once again, Nicole’s gaze softens, almost resembling that of a kicked puppy. “I’m sorry, Waves. You’re the one hurting and I’m just making it about myself. Shit, uh, why don’t you sit down on the couch, I’ll make you that tea you like so much.” 

Running a hand through her hair to calm herself, Nicole trods off to the kitchen, reaching into the cupboard to the little stash of tea she keeps just for Waverly. 

While tending to the kettle, she takes a second to wonder when she got so fucking _soft_. 

Any other day of the week Nicole would be ready and willing to let her anger out in the form of reckless violence. Adopting the title of one of Purgatory’s troublemakers, it’s not out of the ordinary to hear that Nicole Haught has gotten herself into something again. But as it turns out, having history with Sheriff Nedley does wonders in the “ducking extensive punishment” department. 

Soon though, her thoughts drift to those of pummeling Champ Hardy’s face into the ground over and over again. And it almost scares her how willing she’d be to do it for Waverly Earp. She doesn’t notice Waverly’s walked into the kitchen or that she’s seething and gripping a tea mug so tightly her knuckles are white until Waverly puts a hand atop her own. 

She looks up into worried eyes and mumbles out an apology before turning around to fill the cups. Passing Waverly hers, she leads her back onto the couch and watches as Waverly curls up into herself and sips her tea quietly. She looks so small and vulnerable that all Nicole wants to do is protect her from idiots like Champ. 

Waverly’s deep in her head again. She feels sorry for waking Nicole out of her sleep just for comfort. But she can’t deny how much better she already feels just being in her presence. And _that_ is exactly what has her so stumped. For the life of her, Waverly cannot understand why she craves Nicole’s attention so often. Why she’s the first person she thinks about when she _needs_ somebody, even before Wynonna. Her inner turmoil is thankfully interrupted by Nicole.

“So, do you want to talk about it?” Nicole takes a sip of her own tea, threatening to coil in disgust at the taste. _Another thing you’re willing to endure just to make her happy._

Waverly is quiet for a moment and Nicole speaks up again, “its okay if you don’t.”

Nicole watches as Waverly takes another sip before speaking, “Everyone has always had these expectations of me. Ones of being the perfect student, the perfect girlfriend, the perfect person. And I’m just so sick of trying to live up to what other people want from me.”

“I’ve been the best girlfriend I could to Champ for years. Even when I should’ve left him after graduation and just moved on with my life. Even when I could’ve found better.”

Waverly’s gaze briefly flickers over to Nicole after that last statement. Nicole’s heart speeds up before she kicks herself at the notion of even thinking she’d be good enough for Waverly. So, she stays quiet and let’s Waverly continue.

It’s true though, Waverly thinks. She knows just how easy it would’ve been to dump Champ and find better. But branching out meant leaving her comfort zone and well, for someone so progressive, she sure is afraid of change. 

“You’re the only person that’s never expected anything from me. You let me be myself.” If Nicole notices how Waverly has inched closer to her, she doesn’t say anything. 

Gears are turning in Waverly’s head. She’s thinking out loud while she works through what she’s struggling in regards to Nicole. She doesn’t quite know exactly what keeps her drawn to the red headed troublemaker. At this point, she’s not sure she even cares, but she’ll be damn sure to find out. 

“I’ve decided to just—act on my impulse. Do things that scare me and live my life how _I_ want to live it.” It’s hard for Nicole to ignore how their thighs rub against each other now. But she won’t initiate anything with her, especially knowing she just got out of a relationship with dumb as rocks Champ Hardy. Though, that doesn’t mean she won’t egg her on a bit. 

“And what exactly does ‘acting on your impulse’ entail?” Tea mugs abandoned on their respective sides of the coffee table, they both shift to face each other. The amount of desire in Waverly’s eyes catches Nicole off guard. It’s almost too much and too real and she’s ready to turn around before Waverly makes a bold move. 

Taking a deep breath, Waverly shifts herself into Nicole’s lap, straddling her. Nicole sputters for a moment, unsure of what to do with her hands so she keeps them glued to the couch. Rolling her eyes, Waverly takes Nicole’s hands and situates them on her hips. 

“What are you doing, Waverly?” Nicole whispers so softly she isn’t sure she heard it herself over the beating of her heart. 

“I see the way you look at me.” Waverly tilts her head slightly to look deeper into honey brown eyes. “I may be stupid when it comes to Champ,” Nicole attempts to interrupt, “You’re not—” Waverly gives her a look to let her continue. 

“But when it comes to you, I know I’m not. You want me.” Waverly says it so frankly that Nicole doesn’t even have the chance to deny it. “And for some reason, I think.. I think I want you to have me.” Waverly begins to roll a slow grind over Nicole’s crotch. It livens a fire within Nicole as she breathes harshly through her nose to quell it. 

“Think about what you’re saying, Waverly.” Nicole manages through her teeth. The swelling in Nicole’s boxers continues without fail, and she’s beginning to feel lightheaded at the warmth exuding from Waverly’s center.

She has, _god_ , she has. She’s had many sleepless nights thinking about Nicole, thinking about her smile and her grimace. The way she looks riding that god awful Harley-Davidson bike and the way she subtly bites her lip whenever Waverly walks in the room. She won’t even begin to admit how many times she’s stayed awake after having sex with Champ and wondered just how much better Nicole would be. How good she’d make her feel. And she’s spent a lot of time wondering if Nicole thinks about her too. Although, judging by her reluctance to pull away, Waverly thinks she does. 

“Trust me, I’ve thought about this a lot. More times than I’m willing to admit.” She gasps when Nicole bucks up slightly to meet her grind, causing the tip of her cock to brush against her clothed clit. 

“I don’t know, Waves. I don’t wanna do anything you might regret.” Her actions definitely betray her words, hands making their way down to gingerly cup Waverly’s ass, bringing her into a deeper grind against her impending hardness. Waverly can’t help the moan that escapes her lips, any and all regrets flying out the window as her desire takes over completely. 

“Treat me better, Nicole. Just for one night, make me feel.. everything.”

Something in Nicole snaps and she surges forward to capture Waverly’s lips with her own.

 _Fireworks_. She hates clichés more than anything but Nicole can’t find any other word to describe what she’s feeling. It’s the first time they’ve ever kissed each other and yet they both move as if they’ve been doing it for years. Waverly can’t even begin to stifle the moan that escapes her lips at the feeling of Nicole pressed against her like this. 

Nicole uses the opportunity to swipe her tongue over Waverly’s bottom lip. Once, twice before Waverly accepts it into her mouth, whimpering at the feeling of her own tongue against Nicole’s. Biting the older girl’s bottom lip, Waverly grinds harder into her lap, tangling her fingers in red hot hair. She’s positive there’s a wet stain soaking through her leggings but she can’t find it in her to care as she loses herself in everything that is Nicole Haught. 

Mustering a strength that Waverly finds every bit of sexy as _hell_ , Nicole lifts the brunette by the back of her thighs. Waverly locks her arms tighter around Nicole’s shoulders, trailing kisses down her neck that leave Nicole stumbling towards her bedroom. When Waverly sucks on the cord of muscle between her neck and shoulder, Nicole is forced to hold her against the wall next to her bedroom door.

“Jesus, Waverly.” Is all Nicole can pant out. 

Aiming to spur her on and tease her all at once, Waverly runs her tongue up the side of her neck. Biting at her jawline and earlobe before whispering to her, “What, can’t handle me? I thought you had a little more resolve than that, Nicky.” 

Nicole practically growls at the taunt, “Don’t push your luck, pretty girl.”

“At some point tonight, you better show me what you’ll do to me if I _do_ , Nicole Haught.”

She won’t admit it and she probably doesn’t have to, but Nicole is absolutely fucking loving this. She always knew there was a part of Waverly that was like _this_. Less sugar coated innocence and more lust driven deliberateness. She’s seen something like it before, academically mostly, when Waverly’s determination set her apart from her classmates. But, she always wondered if it trickled into the bedroom. She was afraid that Champ would get to experience that before she did. But a part of her _knows_. A part of her feels like this was saved just for her. 

Nicole nearly loses her footing, pushing the door open and slamming it shut with a foot. Making it to her bed, she gracefully lays Waverly down, probably the most gentle thing they’ve done all night. But, Waverly’s quick to change the pace, pulling Nicole down to crash their lips together once more.

Nicole definitely saw this going down differently in her head. She always told herself she’d make this special, assuming she ever made it this far. Candle lit room and bullshit rose petals, only the best for Waverly Earp. But, something tells her that’s the last thing she needs right now. Waverly emphasizes that thought by hooking a leg around her waist, grinding up into her dick that Nicole swears is ready to burst out of her boxers. 

Nicole takes a turn to kiss and suck on Waverly’s neck, finding her pulse point and taking a gentle bite at it that has Waverly arching up and clawing at the hem of her shirt. 

She assumed her thoughts would be muddled, mind racing a million miles a minute but in reality, this is the clearest Waverly’s mind has ever been. There’s not a single doubt, not a single worry clouding her judgement and she didn’t even _plan_ this. She hasn’t quite gotten everything figured out yet but feeling Nicole’s lips parting her own, feeling her hard cock rub against her and leave her dripping, she doesn’t think she needs to. 

When Waverly finally gets Nicole’s shirt up and over her head, she runs her nails up and down every ridge and muscle painting the redhead’s back. She can’t help her moan of appreciation at the muscle definition, hard and cut but with a softness that makes Waverly feel warm inside. With a strength unexpected by the both of them, Waverly flips them over, settling herself on the older girl’s lap. 

In nothing but a sports bra and tight blue briefs, Waverly thinks she’s looking at the closest thing to perfection. She runs her nails down a hard abdomen, tracing the lines that make up hard work and consistency because of course Nicole looks just as good under her clothes as she does in them, if not _better_.

Nicole runs her hands up Waverly’s thighs, marveling at how soft and smooth her skin is. Her hands move from perfect hips to the t-shirt that Nicole finally recognizes. _Her_ old Purgatory High basketball shirt. She smirks and can’t help but comment.

“Champ know you wear my clothes?” She teases, rubbing her thumbs against Waverly’s hip bones under the cloth. 

Waverly rolls her eyes at Nicole’s inevitable display of ego, “I’m about to do things far worse than wearing someone else’s clothes, trust me.” She husks out.

Before Nicole can even respond, Waverly’s lifting her shirt over her head and Nicole’s met with the sight of the two most perfect breasts she’s ever seen in her life. And she’s seen Samantha Baker topless before. 

Nicole damn near chokes and Waverly smirks. “Like what you see, Haught?” Of course she does, she’s annoyed Waverly even _asked_. She’s annoyed that Waverly has had the upper hand all night and she intends to change that. Forgoing a response, Nicole raises herself to an upright position, one hand immediately wrapping around Waverly’s left breast, her mouth encapsulating the nipple of her right.

Waverly gasps in surprise and then she’s moaning at how good it feels to have Nicole’s mouth on her. She’s unbelievably turned on, rutting in Nicole’s lap so hard they’d be fucking if they were completely naked. Nicole on the other hand can hardly think straight. Waverly’s breasts fit so perfectly in her hands like they were _made_ for her. And the sounds she’s eliciting from the brunette has her dick so stiff it’s starting to fucking hurt. 

Waverly grabs her hard by the jaw, slamming their lips together in a sloppy kiss. It’s sexy and uncontrolled and Nicole just might die. Suddenly though, Waverly’s lifting her sports bra over her head and her hands feel like fire as they skate across her exposed chest. Her own hands tug at the waistband of Waverly’s leggings until the brunette takes the hint and peels them off. Nicole only gets to peek at her purple lace panties for a second before those come off too and she curses low in her throat at how wet Waverly is. 

“Jesus, you’re dripping.” Nicole grabs Waverly by the soft globes of her ass and pulls her against her cock, straining in her briefs to feel the wetness. 

“Mm, fuck, you do that to me, Nic.” Rolling her hips, Waverly throws her head back and moans at how thick and hard Nicole feels in her boxers. Her lower lips part and her clit rubs deliciously against the throbbing shaft. Clawing her hands down Nicole’s chest, she’s moving her hips faster and faster until-

“Fuck, yes, Nicole!” Nicole’s eyes are wide and her pupils are blown. Waverly Earp just came in her fucking lap. 

Waverly’s hips slow and she’s thankful that some of the throbbing heat in her core has subsided a bit, but she’s far from done.

“That was the sexiest fucking thing I’ve ever seen.” Nicole’s sure there’s enough precum in her briefs to consider them ruined, let alone all the liquid heat Waverly just left in her lap. 

“You haven’t seen anything yet, baby.” If Waverly was affected by the pet name slipping out, she doesn’t show it. In fact, she looks more confident than ever and god, is it sexy. 

She braces two hands against Nicole’s chest, pushing her to lay down. She rubs her hands all over the redhead’s upper body, starting at her collarbones then running her fingers down her chest, rolling her nipples between her fingers. Nicole groans as Waverly continues her journey, tracing the lines of her abs and following the deep V that disappears into her underwear. 

“God, Waves, just take them off.” Nicole Haught has never in her life been submissive. She calls the shots in every aspect but she can’t deny herself from Waverly, she never could.

Slowly, Waverly peels the blue briefs off, biting her lip when the wet tip comes into view, positively leaking pre-cum. When she finally manages to pull the underwear below her thighs, she gasps at how big Nicole is. Thick and long, with a pulsing vein that runs from just below the tip all the way down to her balls, no doubt full from lust. She’s unsurprisingly bigger than Champ, and easily bigger than _anyone_ she’s ever slept with. 

The tip of Nicole’s dick is so red Waverly almost feels sorry for her. But she’s a tease through and through, she thinks Nicole knows that by now.

“Fuck, Nic.. you’re so hard.” She lightly traces the long vein traveling up the length of the shaft, throbbing and aching for Waverly. “Is this all for me?”

Nicole bites her lip, curses under her breath and looks up to the ceiling, thanking any and every deity for right here and right now. “God, baby, you know it is.” Not even registering the term of endearment, she thrusts lightly, a weak attempt at getting Waverly to properly touch her.

Waverly moans before grabbing Nicole, eliciting a deep groan from the back of Nicole’s throat. Waverly’s never been like this. She’s never been this dirty before, this bad. And god, she loves it. Something about Nicole brings out the worst in her. The filthiest things that were hidden behind lock and key finally make themselves known and Waverly can’t get enough of it. Suddenly Champ isn’t even a second _thought_ anymore as she strokes Nicole’s hardness. 

She knows she should feel bad. The rational, always thinking part of Waverly feels like this is wrong. No less than 12 hours ago she was, _is_ , in a relationship. But the part of her that _feels_ can’t deny how fucking good it is to do something for her own pleasure. God knows Champ indulged in his own pleasures often. So why couldn’t she? 

And Nicole, well, she’s just along for the ride. 

Suddenly, Waverly’s stopping and she almost feels bad after the fucking _whimper_ Nicole practically lets out, but she has an idea. This may be the first and last time she’ll ever have Nicole like this and damn it all to hell if she won’t get everything out of it. She wants _everything_ from her tonight.

“Touch yourself, Nic.” She commands firmly.

Nicole is gawking at her, impatient to ravish Waverly but certainly not in any hurry to rush it, “W-what?” Her chest is heaving and she’s beginning to sweat.

Waverly tilts her head and she almost looks so innocent it’s fucking ridiculous, “I don’t think I stuttered, baby. I want to see you touch yourself.”

Nicole chokes out a harsh breath and closes her eyes, opening them slowly just to make sure this is _real_. That Waverly Earp is naked, in her bed, telling her to jerk herself off. And sure as shit, she is. Waverly’s still there, sitting in her lap, soft thighs bracketing her own and positively glowing. With her bottom lip tucked between her teeth and lidded lust filled eyes. 

“Do you need some encouragement?” 

It’s a rhetorical question because Waverly’s already trailing her hand down her own abdomen so slowly that Nicole might not even know she was moving if her vision wasn’t zeroed in. When she finally reaches the apex of her thighs, Nicole is panting. Waverly dips down into her heat and gasps at the amount of wet she feels. It’s no doubt mixed with the remnants of her cum from a few minutes ago and she’s fluttering her eyes shut when she swipes across her aching clit. 

Nicole doesn’t even realize she’s stroking herself until she follows Waverly’s heated gaze on her dick. 

“That’s it, baby.” Waverly encourages in a sultry tone. Nicole has to squeeze the base of her cock just to keep herself from coming.

Waverly’s practically drowning in want she didn’t even know she had. For so long she’s been trying to understand what she desires from Nicole. Why friendship didn’t feel like enough but a relationship was completely out of the picture. But sitting in Nicole’s lap, rubbing her own clit and watching her sister’s best friend jerk her cock off; Waverly knows this is exactly what she’s been craving.

She watches the way Nicole fucks her hand in slow, thorough strokes. Like anything faster would have her coming. She watches the way Nicole gathers pre-cum in her palm on an upstroke and slides it back down her dick, gripping the base so tightly she can almost see the vein pulsing. She watches her thrust up gently into her hand before she decides that watching just isn’t enough.

If Nicole hadn’t closed her eyes for longer than a second, she’d see Waverly shift backwards until her head was in her lap. 

Her eyes shoot open when she feels Waverly’s hand replace her own. The delicate, soft hand grips her purposefully as she dips her head down to place kisses on her cock, starting from the base. 

“Fuck, Waverly.” There’s no way Nicole can hold her orgasm off if the brunette keeps this up. She’s barely touched her properly and it’s already better than anyone she’s ever been in bed with. 

She nearly loses her shit when Waverly drags her tongue from the base of her cock all the way up to the tip, moaning at the taste of her before placing a wet kiss on the head. 

“You taste so good, Nicky.” Her words only encourage even more pre-cum out of her slit that Waverly eagerly laps up. Nicole’s ruined at this point. Absolutely fucking ruined and she doesn’t have it in her to care. She’s breathing so hard it’s starting to _hurt_ when Waverly ups the ante, opening her mouth to engulf the throbbing tip as she lightly sucks.

Nicole moans out her name and that’s all the encouragement Waverly needs. She continues to suck on the head, stroking the rest of her before taking more of it into her mouth. She’s only half way down before she starts to choke a bit, breathing through her nose and swallowing the spit that’s gathered in her mouth. Nicole’s thrusting her hips at this point, damn near fucking Waverly’s mouth and it’s so dirty, Waverly can’t get enough.

Nicole keeps her hands to herself though, no matter how much she desperately wants to grab Waverly’s head and guide her. But, she wants to be as respectful as possible, given that she’s getting a blowjob she didn’t even ask for. A _phenomenal_ blowjob at that. 

Waverly, however, is having none of it, grabbing Nicole’s hand with one of her unoccupied ones and placing it atop her head. They make brief eye contact before Waverly’s traveling back down her length, determined to take the entire thing down her throat. The entire experience is a sensory overload for Nicole. From the feeling of Waverly grinding her wet pussy on a muscled thigh, to Waverly’s moans that vibrate around her entire dick, to the feeling of her throat muscles tight around her shaft. Her eyes roll to the back of her head when Waverly travels further down to suck her heavy balls. 

The taste is driving Waverly insane. It’s strong, heavy and so absolutely Nicole that she’s starting to lose herself in it, sucking more vigorously. She knows she won’t be satisfied until Nicole comes in her mouth. She needs to taste it. She _needs_ it so that in some strange way, she can feel grounded.

She’s an absolute mess, saliva and pre-cum painting her lips. She should feel dirty, degraded even but it only empowers her further. She makes her way back to the tip, stroking the rest of her cock before looking up and locking her eyes with Nicole. Desire, lust and something almost like love is exchanged in their heated gaze. Nicole internally scoffs at the prospect of the last one though, she won’t let it get as far as _love_.

Biting her lip to stifle a smile, Waverly gives Nicole one more command, certainly not her last, “Come for me Nicole. Come in my mouth.” 

That’s all it takes for Nicole to lose it. Waverly’s lips wrap around her tip and she thrusts her hips, spilling thick, white ropes of come down her throat. Waverly moans at the taste, swallowing every last heated drop.

By the time Waverly swallows the last of it, she’s being tugged up by strong arms to straddle Nicole properly. Nicole pulls her into a messy kiss, moaning at the taste of herself on Waverly’s lips and dipping her tongue into her mouth for more. Champ would’ve never in a million years kissed Waverly after she gave him head. All the more reason to savor this moment because Waverly doubts she’ll ever find anything like this again. 

Nicole pulls away for a moment, resting her forehead against the smaller girl’s. She manages to catch her breath and let out a deep chuckle, running her hands up and down Waverly’s back and ass. Waverly bites her lip in anticipation before she’s praised, “That was so good, Waves. Jesus, baby when’d you learn that?” 

Waverly rubs her hands up her shoulders to cup her face, blushing at the compliment. “I know a thing or two about pleasing someone, Nic. I’m not the same naive little girl from high school.” She plants a seductive kiss on Nicole’s lips, rocking her hips and it’s then that Nicole realizes how aroused Waverly is after sucking her cock. _Sucking me off turned her on that much, Jesus.._

“No, you are not.” Nicole whispers when their lips separate. 

Without waiting for a response, Nicole easily flips Waverly on her back and she lands with a gasp. 

Waverly pulls her into a quick desperate kiss before Nicole is trailing hot kisses down her neck and across her chest. Her breathing is labored when Nicole sucks her hard nipples into her mouth, pulling moan after moan out of perfect lips.

Waverly’s hands grip at the auburn wisps of hair and _tug_ eliciting a deep growl from the redhead. 

“Careful, baby.”, she warns in a low tone.

Waverly grins down at her, arching into her body when she responds, “You like that, don’t you?”

Nicole hums, trailing her kisses down her stomach and licking the line right down the middle, breaking off to the left to bite at her hip bone. Waverly gnaws at her lip to hold in a moan.

“What I’d like, darling, is to taste that dripping pussy.” 

She wastes no time nuzzling into the trimmed brown curls at the apex of Waverly’s thighs, taking in a deep breath and moaning at the essence of Waverly.

“God, please, Nicole.” 

Waverly’s body is on fire, she’s practically squirming and she knows the only thing that could soothe her is the warm, wet mouth attached to an agonizingly smug redhead. 

Nicole positions herself right in between Waverly’s legs, pulling them apart by her thighs until she’s met with perfectly pink petaled lips. She groans at the sight, one hand reaching up to palm Waverly’s breast and the other wrapping around her right thigh. She places wet kisses on the inside of Waverly’s thighs before she’s face to face with the prettiest pussy she’s ever seen. 

Finally, looking up and locking her eyes with Waverly’s, Nicole licks a long, slow line right up the middle of her pussy.

“ _Fuck, baby_..” Waverly sobs out loud, losing herself in the vivid feeling of Nicole Haught’s tongue on her.

It’s not that she’s never been eaten out before, it’s just that it’s never felt this _good_. Although, at this point she really shouldn’t be so surprised. Nicole has managed to blow her mind in so many different ways already, she could only imagine how much better it can get from here.

Nicole teases her outer lips with her tongue, sucking them into her mouth before giving the slightest lick against her clit. She runs her tongue down to Waverly’s entrance lapping at it and dipping her tongue into it before Waverly’s grabbing at her head again and rolling her hips desperately. 

The older girl chuckles, wrapping her soft lips around Waverly’s clit and sucking. Waverly’s eyes roll to the back of her head as the coiling deep in her stomach begins to tighten. 

When long, perfect fingers dip into her entrance, Waverly knows she’s a goner. Her orgasm is a blow to the chest, and she arches so far off the bed Nicole has to push her down. 

“Oh fuck! Nicole, oh god, _yes_.” 

Nicole greedily laps up the fluids, relishing in the taste and in the fact that _she_ was the one to make Waverly fall apart like this. Looking down between her own legs, she doesn’t think she’s ever been this hard in her entire life. Her cock aches and all she thinks she ever wants to do is make Waverly feel this good. 

It’s at this point that Waverly knows she can stop this. They haven’t gone all the way yet so morally, she _might_ be able to save herself. But as Nicole kisses her way back up her body, pulling Waverly into a greedy kiss that has her tasting herself on Nicole’s tongue; there’s no way in fucking hell she’d try and stop this now. 

That thought is only accentuated further when she bucks her hips and feels Nicole’s cock rub against her lower lips, firm and pulsating. It’s leaking pre-cum just below her navel and smears against her clit every time Nicole rolls her hips forward and god _dammit_ , Waverly’s never needed anything more in her life. 

Nicole is coming close to her breaking point, and it certainly isn’t helped by Waverly biting her bottom lip and sucking her tongue into her mouth. Nor is it helped by every buck of Waverly’s hips that create wet friction at their joined pelvises. Waverly’s obvious enthusiasm though, is ultimately what drives Nicole to take over the control.

“Turn around and spread your legs for me, darling.”

The command rolls off Nicole’s tongue so effortlessly that Waverly can’t help but to moan and comply. She easily assumes the position; resting on her forearms with her hips lifted so her ass was raised high. It was the most perfect sight Nicole thinks she’s ever seen. Waverly gasps as she feels Nicole’s hardened length rest against her ass while she settles forward. 

Nicole runs her hand down Waverly’s back, tracing the deep line until she reaches her right ass cheek, giving it a generous squeeze. Waverly whimpers and arches even deeper, savoring the feeling of those usually rough and calloused hands, leaving the softest touches against her skin. Nicole bends forward, peppering soft kisses against her skin until she reaches the back of her neck, giving it a soft bite.

She gently grabs Waverly’s chin, making her turn her head so she can give her a placid kiss. Waverly’s mildly rocking her hips back and forth and Nicole catches the rhythm with her own and suddenly it’s like they’re in this slow dance that’s so unlike their usual back and forth. It scares Nicole. But god, it feels so good. 

“You’re goddamn perfect, Waverly Earp.” She declares in her ear in a low and husky drawl that makes Waverly’s eyes flutter shut. 

Not once in all of her life has Waverly ever felt any semblance of perfection. But she thinks she feels something pretty damn close to it now. She grabs Nicole a little more forcefully than intended and pulls her into a passionate kiss before making her final demand of the night.

“I can’t wait any longer Nicole. I want you to fuck me now. Pull out if you have to, I don’t care. But I need you.” The last of her sentence comes out as a fucking moan and it sparks something in Nicole.

She gives a deep groan in response, pulling back a bit to settle her hands against Waverly’s hips. She takes her cock into her right hand, giving it a pump and hissing as it throbs. Having no intention of making Waverly wait any longer, she guides the tip into wet heat. 

Waverly’s back arches and bends in pleasure, moaning out at the thick tip and how it stretches her so well already. Nicole is in absolute heaven. Waverly’s tight and wet and so goddamn _perfect_ , she’s not sure how long she’ll last. But she certainly won’t embarrass herself.

She inches forward until she’s completely bottomed out and taken Waverly to the hilt and she lets out an honest to god growl at how tight Waverly is around her cock. And Waverly, well, between the sexiest sound she’s ever heard come out of Nicole’s mouth and the feeling of her hard, thick length deep in her pussy, Waverly’s just about sobbing out. 

Being true to her word, Nicole grasps Waverly’s hips tightly and drags her cock out, slick and cool as the air hits it before she’s pounding back in, over and over again. The pace isn’t too fast but it isn’t slow by any means. It’s right in that sweet spot where Waverly can feel every inch of Nicole’s dick pistoning in and out of her sopping wet pussy. 

The rhythm has Waverly screaming out and slamming her hips back against Nicole to meet her thrusts. 

“Fuck, Nicole! Please don’t stop, _god_ yes, fuck me..” 

Nicole would never _dream_ of stopping. The world could quite literally be crumbling around them and she still wouldn’t stop fucking Waverly. She’s smitten now, slightly aware of how fucked she is, but smitten nonetheless. Then, suddenly, she remembers why Waverly even came here in the first place and her insecurities start to seep out in a modest amount that she hopes Waverly doesn’t notice. 

“You like that, baby? Yeah, you like that nobody can fuck you like me?” Nicole manages to grunt out in between thrusts. 

“Yes! Nobody fucks me like you, Nicole. Yes, baby.” Waverly moans out, almost incoherently.

Nicole’s not sure if Waverly’s even registering the words coming out of her mouth but she hopes she is. She hopes Waverly really means what she says. 

And unbeknownst to Nicole, Waverly _does_ mean what she says. She’s no stranger to sex, but Waverly knows without a doubt that Champ has never fucked her like this. _Nobody_ has ever fucked her like this. Waverly thinks she could really get used to being fucked like this. And it’s that thought combined with a particular thrust that takes her over the edge. 

The wind is knocked out of her chest and her eyes are rolling to the back of her head when her climax hits her. Nicole is fucking her through it, and she reaches an arm behind her to claw at any part of Nicole she can, leaving deep scratch marks into her forearm. When the ringing in her ears subsides, she notices Nicole slowing her thrusts, presumably attempting to hold back her own orgasm.

 _Oh, that just won’t do_ , Waverly thinks and suddenly she’s lifting herself to sit up against Nicole’s thighs, wrapping an arm around her neck to pull her into a desperate, open-mouthed kiss. 

“Fuck me again, Nicole. I don’t want you to stop until you come.” She whispers, grounding circles against the base of Nicole’s cock.

Nicole moans heavily into Waverly’s ear as she begins to rut up into her. She’s moving hard and fast, chasing her orgasm with one hand wrapped around Waverly’s right breast, and the other snaking up to rest against her neck. 

“Just like that, Nic.” Waverly whimpers, wrapping her hand around the one against her breast and guiding it south to rub her clit. 

“You feel so fucking good, Waverly. Fuck, I don’t think I can hold it any longer.” Nicole thrusts harder, faster into Waverly as she slides her fingertips over her clit. Waverly, close to her second orgasm but unwilling to release without Nicole, gives her one last bit of encouragement. 

“Then don’t. Come for me, baby.” 

That’s all it takes for Waverly to scream out her own climax and for Nicole to rapidly pull her cock out of Waverly, shooting thick strands of come all over Waverly’s stomach and clit. Waverly can’t help but feel disappointment and she moans out at the loss before rationalizing that it was probably much safer that way. 

Nicole keeps her arms wrapped around Waverly, placing a kiss against her neck every once and awhile while they both attempt to catch their breaths. Waverly sighs and turns her head to capture Nicole’s lips in a lazy kiss.

Their legs start to give out and Nicole lays down first, sprawled out in the middle of her bed with what Waverly suspects is the beginnings of a lethargic grin. She can’t help but smile back and soon enough they’re both laughing. 

“Come here.” Nicole still with a slow grin and a gruff voice that makes Waverly warm inside and unable to deny her.

She crawls over to Nicole and suddenly she looks small again, wholesome and pure like they didn’t just fuck each other senseless. And it makes Nicole’s heart drop to her stomach as she comes to a few realizations.

1\. She just had the best sex of her life with _Waverly Earp._  


2\. She hasn’t done a lot right in her life, but laying here with Waverly tucked into her chest, tracing circles into her lower abdomen, feels like the best thing she’s ever done.  


3\. She’s utterly, implicitly in love with Waverly Earp.

“Thank you.” Waverly whispers before her breathing evens out and she’s fast asleep in Nicole’s arms.

Nicole looks down at what she can only describe as a literal angel, closes her eyes and sighs.

“I’m positively fucked.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, filthy kids ;)
> 
> I plan to extend the series at least by one more fic, assuming it’s of interest to people. Kudos and comments are always very much appreciated! Until next time :)
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: [bandokoot](http://bandokoot.tumblr.com) (still not very active :/)


End file.
